In The Nick Of Time
by AdventureBound
Summary: Elizabeth realizes her feelings for Jack, she goes off to find him, but will she get there in time to stop Jack's other marriage? And will he have her? Sparrabeth!One shot. Rated just in case.


**In The Nick Of Time.**

**Summary: Elizabeth realizes her feelings for Jack, she goes off to find him, but will she get there in time to stop Jack other marriage? And will he have her?**

**Ok guys this is a one shot and it's my first Sparrabeth fic. I hope you all like it, I love Sparrabeth, they make the perfect couple, sorry Willabeth fans – this one is not for you.**

**I considered making a squeal where Will goes bad and comes to kidnap Elizabeth? But I'll see what you guys think first. Here we go this ones for all you Sparrabeth lovers out there…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Sadly.**

* * *

Elizabeth stood at the rain soaked window of her mansion home. One she was going to share with dear William. Though her thoughts should be with the man who loved her and wanted what was best for her, they were not. She stared out past the droplets to the sea in the distance.

_'Why isn't he here?'_ she asked herself. Shaking off the thought as a hand touched her shoulder, startling her back into reality once more.

"Lovely isn't it?" William said his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes quite." She said turning to him slightly. He could see she had something on her mind, but he didn't want to pressure her to talk about it.

"Elizabeth is something wrong?" William Turner asked, unable to restrain himself.

"No nothing… Everything's perfect." Not what she wanted.

"Then what are you looking for?"

"Hmm?" She asked turning away from the window.

"You've stared out of almost every window since we got here." William had her a house built, a house with standards higher than ever. It was glorious as it sat high up on a hill, 'far enough away from the ocean for his liking' she thought.

"I have?"

"Yes… Are you looking for something? Or maybe someone?" William knew.

Elizabeth had tried to hide the fact that she missed Jack since the adventures had stopped. They had rescued him from worlds end and made a departure at Port Royal where Jack had bid them farewell.

She couldn't help but think about him, the way they'd touched that one last time. Nothing special, he put a hand on her shoulder, running his hand down the length of her arm to her hand. She hadn't expected any kindness from him after her betrayal. But he seemed not to care, he wanted her to stay, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. That was Jack's way.

That touch had forever been etched on her mind, it was as if that touch would lead her back to him, or him to her. But as much as she hoped, he hadn't returned to sweep her off her feet and back to the Pearl for a life full of adventure with the man she loved.

_'Loved?'_ She couldn't believe she felt that way about him, him and his entire persona. He was a pirate, not the sort to settle down with spoilt rich girls. She was spoilt though, so spoilt she hated it. This house, the things inside of it, the glass and the bricks, the trees and ocean that separated her from Jack; this was not what she wanted.

Will stood staring at her, she wanted to say something but she didn't know what. She knew though that she couldn't stay there, she couldn't stay with Will. Will was a good boy, but just a boy. Elizabeth loved Will but it wasn't what she saw her future as. And looking up to Will she had a feeling he knew that too.

"It's Jack isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Will…" She said, her head sunk down to look at the floor, but his finger pressed under her chin to bring it back up. He was smiling.

"I knew it from the kiss on the Pearl before you chained Jack to it." His face never ceasing to smile. Elizabeth knew he knew, but they had never openly talked about it.

"I love him Will…I just have to find him." She said softly, he nodded and moved his hands around from behind his back to reveal a letter. Handing it to her she began to read…

**_"William and Elizabeth,_**

**_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Captain Jack Sparrow and Mia Parsons._**

**_The wedding will be held in Tortuga aboard the Black Pearl at 1pm three weeks today._**

**_It will be go to see ye!_**

**_Gibbs."_**

"When did you get this?" She asked, William took a step back a little, re-clasping his hands behind his back.

"Two and a half weeks ago. I needed to know if you felt what I thought you did. Now I know..."

"He's getting married…" Elizabeth said, she felt as if her heart were breaking into a million pieces. He simply nodded. There was a moments silence when the door creaked open, the empty room echoing the noise.

"You should hurry Elizabeth; you might just make it before they say the vows." An all too familiar voice said. Elizabeth froze, turning she looked at her father.

"Father?" She asked; he stood there with nothing save a piece of paper. Walking across to him, she thought him to be in England.

"Father!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, she could hardly believe the words he spoke.

"If these past few months have taught me anything, it's that I should listen to you more instead of trying to make you or rather mould you into something you're not…" He trailed and pulled back handing her a note with the Captain's name on.

"What is it?" She asked, going to open it when he stopped her.

"Read it together." He said and held her hands tightly.

She nodded and looked back to Will a second.

"Go get him." Will said, pain obvious in his voice. She didn't need to be told twice. As the tears rolled down her cheeks she walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly and quickly. Turning she made her way back to her father and touched his hand. He smiled.

"I've arranged passage for you to Tortuga hurry! They won't wait long!" He said.

"I love you father." She said hugging him tightly one last time and making her way out of the house as quickly as she could. Leaving behind her old life in search of the man she loved. She just hoped he felt the same. What if he had fallen in love with this Mia?

**Meanwhile in Tortuga…**

Jack stopped as he walked into his cabin. Mia was up on deck ordering the crew to do some work. She was a woman of many different wonders that was for sure. They had spent one night together and before he knew it she was telling Gibbs to send out wedding invites.

From whore to Captain's wife in three easy steps,

Too much rum.

Too many women

Too many people looking like Lizzie.

_'Looking like Lizzie'_ he thought, _'Nowhere near as beautiful.'_ Collapsing down into the chair behind his desk, he picked up the rum bottle and attempted to take a swig.

"Why is the rum always gone?" He reiterated, he seemed to say it more and more often these days. He missed Elizabeth, missed her like he hadn't ever missed anything before. The Black Pearl just wasn't the same without her, nothing felt right. Nothing had since he'd dropped her off with the whelp in Port Royal.

Gibbs had asked him whether he wanted them to attend his wedding, Jack knew Elizabeth would almost for certain be married by now and so he just waved his hand in the air and walked away.

Jack wondered whether she would come, _'Mr and Mrs Whelp.'_ He sighed and sunk further down into the chair his arms hanging over the sides.

"Why am I bloody getting married?" He asked himself aloud.

_'Cos you're lonely mate.'_ The voice in his head replied.

"I'm not lonely! I have the rum!" He said then remembered it was all gone and stood up almost angry with himself.

"Why the bloody hell am I talking to me-self for?"

Stomping across the room in his boots he made his way on deck to see Mia heading towards him.

"I want decorations!" She demanded and stopped next to him with her hands on her hips.

"Love…" He started to say but she cut him off

"I WANT DECORATIONS RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, much to the disapproval of the pirates who hated her till death do they part. _'Sooner the better'_ were most pirates' reactions.

Jack shook his head a little, her voice still ringing in his ears. "Yes love…" He said and she stomped away.

_'Throw her into Davy Jones Locker!'_ The voice was back…

"Actually that's bloody brilliant!" He said aloud

"What is it Cap'n?" Gibbs asked walking past him. Jack waved his hand in the air and started to head off the ship. So what if Mia was loud and obnoxious and demanding? She was just a thing to him, and he knew whatever hope he had of regaining Elizabeth was long gone, why not get married?

Three worried days and nights later, Elizabeth made her way out on to the deck in her pirates outfit. Her father had made all the arrangements for her; she changed at the docking bay and made her way as a member of the crew on board The Processor. It was a stinking old rotten ship that she doubted would make it to the end of Port Royal bay let alone out of it and to Tortuga and in enough time to stop Jack.

She was beginning to wonder whether the damn boat was even going to Tortuga, everything was taking forever.

"There be Tortuga!" One of the men said as they walked past her, she looked out over the distance and could just see the Black Pearl in the docking bay.

"Oh lord…" Elizabeth said worry etching away at her. She was more nervous than ever, a tough cookie but love was the greatest triumph of all.

A few hours passed and the boat finally tied up in Tortuga, she looked at the clock _'1:05pm'_ She thought, she just had to get there.

Jack sat at his desk once more, his wife to be possibly already waiting up on deck; he could physically hear her foot tapping the wood impatiently.

Standing he had hoped the Whelps would make the trip to see him make the biggest mistake of his life, but he knew they probably were glad to see the back of him. Looking out the port window he could just see the clock.

"Bloody 1 already?" He groaned and didn't bother to even straighten himself up as he made his way on deck.

There she was, ready and waiting with her arms folded across her chest and a grumpy look on her ugly mug. _'Don't do this mate!'_ The voice in his head cried, but he ignored it, what was the point in not doing it? Not like he had anything else left to live for.

Elizabeth ran like she had never run before, every step feeling like a mile.

"Excuse me! Move!" She shouted as she weaved through the crowd that had seemed to gather near to the Black Pearl.

"If anyone has any just cause why these two should not be wed, speak up now or forever hold ye peace." Gibbs said glaring evilly at the Pirates who begged to say something.

"WAIT!" A woman's voice that seemed familiar called out. Jack knew the voice but he couldn't place it. He looked around and the crowd on the dock had started to make way, running up the bridge to the ship she stopped right there across from him.

Elizabeth had just made it; she heard the words of Gibbs and had shouted as loud as she could. By the time she reached the top and was stood on the Black Pearl she could hardly breathe.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said looking directly at him, to his eyes and his soul. The pirates around them glaring between the two. He was just as marvellous as she remembered.

"Lizzie…" He said lowly, starring at her before snapping himself out of it.

"Love?" He said from across the ship. "It's me weddin' day…" She couldn't really be here for him could she?

"I know Jack…" She replied softly, -her breath caught- she wrapped her hand around a rope to hold herself steady.

"Jack I…" She was about to say when she realized they were all waiting for her to say it. "I need to talk to you in private." She finished. Jack looked to the woman beside him, then to Elizabeth. Mia crossed her arms heavily over her chest.

"What about?" He asked, he didn't know what to do. Elizabeth sighed and took off her pirate hat letting her blond hair fall down her sides.

_'God she's beautiful.'_ Jack thought his heart racing.

"I love you Captain Sparrow…" She said simply, the crowd turning to look at Jack.

"Oh…" He said and that was it. Mia growled and threw her hands into the air; turning to Jack she slapped him hard across the face and walked away.

"I probably deserved that…" He said looking at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and then pointed to Elizabeth with his head. Jack coughed as he watched Mia trample her way through the pirates.

"Mia…" He said loudly, everyone held their breaths. She turned and looked at him.

"You will always remember this as the day you almost married Captain Jack Sparrow!"

She growled again and stomped her feet like an overgrown child. Running towards Elizabeth, Elizabeth moved and Mia ran down the bridge and disappeared into the crowd.

Jack stepped down from his place beside Gibbs, with every step he took towards his Lizzie he felt like he was being reborn. He felt that missing piece of him coming back. When he finally reached her, he took her hand and looked back to his crew.

"Two seconds." He said and led her into his cabin. Once inside he turned to her a little confused.

"William?" He asked simply.

"Back in Port Royal with a broken heart possibly."

Jack let a small smirk form on his lips. She couldn't help but let out a small laugh, taking his hand in hers she felt the roughness of his skin, her hand caressed his as they stood in silence; words had left her for the time being.

His hand gently reached up and stroked her cheek, her soft beautiful skin glowing like usual. He'd missed her and then some.

"Love ye sure ye want this?" He asked lifting her chin up with his finger.

"Yes. More than anything." She replied softly and leant into him, their lips colliding in a passionate kiss. She could taste the rum against his lips, but beneath that she could taste the salty sea and let her mouth open slightly in rhythm with his so they could explore their new territory together.

As they parted, she leant forward and rested her forehead against his.

"I never forgot about you, never stopped loving you. I missed you so much Jack." She whispered.

He pulled back, his hands taking hers softly yet firmly.

"Marry me love?" He asked; she didn't have to think about it; she nodded immediately.

"If you'll have me…" The statement saying more than apologies for her betrayal.

"Shh…" He said pressing his finger to her lips gently.

"Water under the bridge love." He said and kissed her with all the love in his heart, she had come back to him and that meant more to him than anything. She loved him more than anything right now.

"Shall we?" He said and opened the door to his cabin. She smiled and walked out ahead of him. Together they made their way through the crowd. Standing before Gibbs, he looked around and saw a real vicar in the crowd. Calling him, the vicar began to run but got stumped by two arms hauling him back.

Pintel and Ragetti **REALLY** didn't want any chance of Mia coming back to haunt them. They hauled him up front and centre and he read from the same book Gibbs had.

"Do you Captain Jack Sparrow take Elizabeth Swann to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do you part?"

"Aye." He said staring deep into Elizabeth's eyes. The vicar repeated the question to Elizabeth, roles reversed.

"Yes… Yes I do." She said and felt the tears slip down her cheek. Jack temporarily letting go of one of her hands to reach up and brush them away with his thumb.

It wasn't her fairytale wedding… Wait yes it was! She was marrying the man she loved in the most romantic place possible, her home – The Black Pearl. His touch on her skin made her shudder, not with disgust but with pure pleasure. She had never felt so safe and so secure in all of her life. They were so lost in each other it took a second to realize the vicar had said 'kiss the bride.'

Leaning forward, he stared into her soul. He still couldn't believe she was here, but he knew he had never loved her as much as he had right now. She leaned toward him and wrapped her arms about his neck, bringing his head down slowly towards hers for the most passionate kiss possible.

There was an uproar from the crew as they threw their pirates hats into the air. Elizabeth startled broke the kiss suddenly and fell against his chest, laughing when she realized. Jack looked down at her and brought his arms up to wrap around her protectively, brushing a hand down her cheek softly and slowly before looking up to his crew.

"Alright you scabrous dogs set sail!" He commanded and they did as he ordered.

Once they were out at sea, away from all the noise and bustle of Tortuga. He allowed them to drop an anchor and celebrate his wedding with rum and plenty of it, since they had stocked up in Tortuga.

Elizabeth went to the bow of the ship and stood there with her hands on the railing watching as the sun drifted lower. She had done it. She had made it in time and Jack didn't hate her in fact he loved her just as much as she did him. Though she doubted he was one to show his feelings much, but she didn't expect him to, his touch showed her how much he loved her.

He watched her from across the mass of drunken pirates. She was stunning, he couldn't believe what had just happened it was like his wildest fantasy come true. Walking over to her he moved his arms around her waist from behind and caressed her skin under top. Running his hands across her stomach.

"Ello love." He said resting his head on her shoulder and looking out to sea. She smiled and placed her hands over his, she realized she still had the letter her father gave her. Taking it out from her pocket she turned and leaned back against the railing.

"My father said we should read this together." She said curious as to what was inside, he was slightly confused but opened up the letter and began to read…

**_"Captain Sparrow, Dearest Elizabeth._**

**_I never thought I'd ever see the day my daughter married a pirate. But then I never thought I'd see her go to worlds end for one either._**

**_Elizabeth, I would have preferred you married a nice young man and settled in Port Royal close to me. But if this is where your heart truly lays then you have my blessing, you both do._**

**_Captain Sparrow, take care of my daughter._**

**_Again I confirm my blessing on this you're wedding day and congratulate you both. Come and see me soon dearest Elizabeth. You're mother would be so proud of you, just as I am…_**

**_Your loving father and father in law._**

**_Governor Swann."_**

Elizabeth held back tears and Jack looked up at her with a smirk. "I knew he liked me really." He laughed, she laughed too between tears. Jack folded the letter back up and put it in his pocket. Taking his hand he brushed her stray tears and turned her back to the sun set, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I love you Jack." She whispered as they swayed a little as if dancing.

"Aye." He replied, not knowing how to respond. He'd never said to anyone before.

"I love ye too." He let out cursing himself for sounding so stupid. She smiled and cocked her head to turn to his; she brought her hand to his cheek and coaxed him towards her lips for a passionate kiss.

"Mrs Sparrow…" He added as they pulled away for a breath, their lips inches apart. Elizabeth grinned and they turned to watch the sunset together, on this their beautiful wedding day.

Elizabeth had never and would never be happier. She had the man she loved holding her right now and Jack, well he was Jack.

"Lizzie?" Jack asked.

"Hmm?"

"Ye bloody amazing." He said softly with all the love in his heart. They were perfect, both were in love and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

**Aww like it? Please r+r for me :D xxx**


End file.
